


Relaxing

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [30]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie and Timmy spend some quality time together.





	Relaxing

Armie awoke earlier than usual, Timmy was still curled up in his arms – fast asleep. Armie was so glad Timmy was getting some rest and his sickness seemed to have backed off again for a little bit. Armie took advantage of this situation to watch as Timmy slept, looking like an angel. The older actor couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have both Liz and Timmy. Harper and Ford also meant the world to him and so would his baby with Timmy. Armie was astounded when Timmy announced that he was intending to move to LA, and that their precious child would only have his last name. They would have to announce their relationship to the public when it became more obvious that Timmy was pregnant. It was clear that was going to happen sooner rather than later as Timmy was already showing despite being only 5 weeks along due to his lithe frame.

After Armie had spent quite a while watching Timmy sleep, he looked at the clock and realised that it was actually quite late – 10:48am! There were plenty of things they needed to do today before going to the Chalamet family dinner. They were flying back to LA tomorrow for another event, meeting up with Liz who would be going with them. At 11am, Armie pulled himself out of bed and wandered through to the kitchen to make some breakfast/lunch for Timmy.

* * *

 

When Timmy awoke the next morning, he felt really bad for falling asleep when he really wanted to have sex with Armie but their baby was just draining all of his energy. He was alone in the bed and Armie’s side had gone cold, signalling he’d gotten up a while ago. Timmy didn’t know why that made his heart hurt but he loved waking up with Armie wrapped around him. Timmy got out of bed and went to the bathroom to throw up and have a piss.

Timmy then followed the smell of cooking through to the kitchen, where Armie was stood cooking sausages. “Good morning, Sweet Tea. Are you feeling any better?” Armie greeted, pulling Timmy in for a kiss when he was close enough.

“Yes, thank you. I was just really tired last night. I’m sorry we didn’t have sex.”

“It doesn’t matter to me whether we have sex or not. I still love you, always. You’re my Elio.” Armie replied.

“I love you, too, my Oliver.” Timmy smiled, leaning up for another kiss.

After they’d made out for a minute or two, Armie guided Timmy to sit down and presented him with a plate of sausage sandwiches less than 5 minutes later. “I was intending to bring you breakfast in bed but you woke up early.” Armie pouted mockingly.

“If you want me to, I’ll go and get back in bed.” Timmy laughed.

“Well, you do owe me for last night, so maybe we can get back in bed after this.”

“I need a shower though. Do you want to join me?” Timmy asked.

“Do you even need to ask?”

* * *

 

After finishing their breakfast, the couple washed the dirty dishes together before heading to the bathroom. Timmy was rather giggly again, not really sure why. It must’ve been his hormones.

“Why don’t we have a bath instead?” Armie suggested, knowing it would be more comfortable for the both of them if they weren’t having sex up against a wall. Although Timmy did love it when Armie showed off how strong he was. Timmy pressed his lips against Armie’s as a sign of confirmation.

Armie pulled back to start running the bath, whilst he sat on the edge of the bath waiting, Timmy got to his knees and took Armie’s cock into his mouth, not being able to resist any longer. “Timmy…” Armie groaned, hands moving to rest in Timmy’s curls. At least there was no event tonight so Armie could be the one to set the pace. His tangled his fingers in Timmy’s hair before forcing his young love’s head all the way down until his cock his the back of Timmy’s throat, causing him to gag. Timmy loved being choked and took even more of Armie’s cock into his throat. Armie couldn’t take it any longer and pulled Timmy off his cock, turning him around so he could touch Timmy’s hole. Now that Timmy was facing him, they joined their lips together again.

“Shouldn’t we get in the bath?” Timmy asked into Armie’s mouth, remembering the whole point of this was for them to have a bath. The couple were having dinner with Timmy’s family tonight and they were going to announce both their relationship and the baby. It was easier to get it over with in one go.

Armie pulled away from Timmy and picked him up. He then stepped into the bath and sat down, Timmy now seated on his lap. The couple had never been able to keep their hands off each other before so Armie ensured they kept lube in most rooms, the bathroom was one of their favourites. Nothing could beat shower sex first thing in the morning. Knowing that it was going to drive Armie crazy, Timmy started to wriggle around on his partner’s lap, feeling Armie’s growing erection pressing against his ass.

“You’re such a tease.” Armie growled, grabbing the lube and slicking up his first finger, pressing it into Timmy and meeting little resistance although Timmy was as tight as always. A second finger soon followed as Timmy moaned into Armie’s neck. Armie only used the 2 fingers to stretch Timmy, not adding a third one as both of them were too eager to wait for much longer.

When Armie first entered his young love, he went very slowly as his fingers were no where near long or thick enough to imitate his cock. Timmy groaned, in both pain and pleasure – it didn’t take too long for the pain to turn into pleasure as Armie got deeper inside Timmy, brushing up against the brunette’s prostate. Timmy moaned loudly at that, hands clawing at Armie’s back. Armie buried his face in Timmy’s neck and began to suck and bite at the skin there. In hindsight, maybe not his best idea considering there were going for a meal with Nicole, Marc and Pauline but they were so in the moment, nothing else mattered.

Timmy was the one setting the pace considering he was riding Armie but Armie was lifting his hips up to meet his young love thrust for thrust. Timmy got louder and louder the closer Armie pushed him to the edge. In no time at all, Timmy was pushed over the edge by Armie’s assault on his prostate. As his hole clenched around his partner, Armie’s orgasm was pulled from him and they were both left in a panting mess in the bath.

As soon as the couple had regained their breath, it was time to clean off. Armie reached up and turned the shower on as Timmy pulled the plug to let the water out of the bath. Considering both of their cum and sweat was now in the bath water, it wasn’t going to be the most useful thing to use to clean them off. Besides, now they’ve had sex, it wasn’t going to happen again so soon. Armie gently helped Timmy to his feet, and assisted him with getting washed off, keeping an arm around the brunette’s waist. Timmy always loved it when Armie rubbed the shampoo into his scalp – he was so gentle and it was a very therapeutic feeling. Armie also enjoyed massaging the shampoo into Timmy’s hair for similar reasons. Another reason he loved it was how soft Timmy’s hair was. It was nice to shower together without it being sexual, they did genuinely like to spend time together.


End file.
